Talk:Yr Hufen Melyn
Song ID If you know more information about what this song is, you should help mem out. --Bp 06:02, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :Keith R.A. DeCandido ids the song here: :So this should be renamed then. But under the Welsh or the English as its primary name? --LauraCC (talk) 17:42, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Note that this song was previously actually ID'd on the episode page. I've moved (and merged) that information into here and put it into the proper location. Having said that, I'm not sure how much of the poem is actually recited/sung, so I've left the full set of lyrics here at the moment. That does need to be pared down to suit though. -- sulfur (talk) 18:12, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Only small part is sung, the audio file contains the song in whole. I think I figured out what part was sung, but (as someone not familiar with Welsh) it appears to me that some words might be different, maybe an alternate version or something? I have no idea. I invite anyone to compare the audio with the remaining text and weight in. Anyway, on to practical matters: I've cut down the song to the relevant section. Below is the whole text preserved: ::: Er caru'r fun yn fwy nag un, ni fedrwn Mo ddweud fy serch na gofyn am ei llaw; At feudy'r coed ei stôl dri throed a ddygwn Bob dydd, wrth nôl ei buchod oddidraw: Ac fel y doent dan chwarae gylch ei chunnog, Eu rhwymo wnawn yn ddwyres o dan do; Dwyres dirion o forynion, duon, brithion, tecaf bro, O borfa fras y weirglodd las feillionnog, A Gwen yn godro'r ddeuddeg yn eu tro. Ar fis o haf, pan o'wn yn glaf o gariad, Mi glywn y gog yn canu yn y llwyn: A daeth i'm bryd ei bod yn bryd im siarad Am wneud fy nyth, fel pob aderyn mwyn: Eisteddai Gwen gan fedrus, fedrus odro, A chanu uwch ei stên yr hen Ben Rhaw; Minnau'n gwrando, ac yn gwrido, a phetruso'n hir o draw, Swyn serch ei hun oedd yn ei llun a'i hosgo, A'r buchod wrth eu bodd o dan ei llaw. Eu trin a wnaeth a hel y llaeth i'w phiser, Cyn imi wybod sut i dorri gair; O fewn fy mron mi deimlwn don o bryder, A dim ond un diwrnod hyd y ffair: Ond Gwen a droes, gan wrido fel fy hunan, Ac uwch yr hufen melyn gwyn fy myd; Cefais felys win ei gwefus, wedi ofnus oedi cyd, A rhoes ei gair y cawn cyn ffair wŷl Ifan Roi'r fodrwy ar ei llaw, a newid byd. :::and I loved her more than any other, but I could not speak that love nor ask her hand; I bore her three-legged stool to the cowshed in the woods Each day, while gathering in her cows: And as they came, playing around her milking-pail, I would lock them in two rows beneath the roof; Two gentle rows of virgins, black, speckled, fairest in the land, From the rich grazing ground of the green, clovered meadow, Whilst Gwen milked the dozen one by one. One summer's month, when I was sick with love, I heard the cuckoo singing in the grove: And it occurred to me that I'd better start talking About building my nest, like every gentle bird: Gwen just sat, so ably, ably milking, And singing o'er her pitcher an old folk song; Me, I listened, blushed, and procrastinated at a distance, The charm of love itself was in her form and poise, The cows in their seventh heaven under her charge. She'd handled them, and gathered the milk in her pitcher, Before I'd worked out the first thing I should say; Within my breast I felt some desperation, With only one day left before the fair: But Gwen she turned, and blushed as red as I did, And o'er the yellow cream how blessed I was By the sweet wine of her lips, after so much anxious lingering, And she gave me her word that, before the midsummer fair, I could place a ring on her finger, and change my world. http://groups.google.com/forum/#!topic/soc.culture.welsh/hGibT3xBBtY :::One other thing; there doesn't seem to be a song in Mudd's passion. I'm stumped by the note, but not understanding what's going on there I've left it in for now. -- Capricorn (talk) 02:34, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Could be another instance of the "Mandela effect", much like people seeming to recall seeing Toronto City Hall in , too. --LauraCC (talk) 14:27, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :::The core of the claim is that the Concordance says so, and I doubt Bjo Trimble is such a bad researcher that she fell victim to the dumbest paranormal theory on the internet decades before it was even invented. Anyway, checking the Concordance (I don't have it) would be the workable step one to this. -- Capricorn (talk) 01:30, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :Having a false memory of something was not invented by the Internet; quantifying it and naming it was. I don't have a copy either, and Google books doesn't have an e-book copy I can search the song in. --LauraCC (talk) 15:56, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::It's indeed a thing that the human memory is prone to corruption, and this is somewhat experimentally quantified, but how that translates to the real world is much less clear. (and prone to controversial assertions; see repressed memory, false memory syndrome, etc) The term "Mandela effect" on the other hand relates to the entirely unproven idea that large groups of people have similar false memories and this is because their consciousnesses somehow jumped between alternate universes. "Mandela effect" is not a sexy alternative name for a real psychological phenomenon, it's grade-A pseudoscience. And so, I'd say that conflating the two by taking highly dubious anecdotes to assert what you're asserting isn't really helpful. -- Capricorn (talk) 02:10, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :I just heard the term somewhere and assumed it stood for the phenomenon in general. Moving on...anyone else have a copy of the book?--LauraCC (talk) 17:29, April 9, 2017 (UTC)